


Soulmates

by armored_alchemist



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, I don't know where it came from, like those word things that, pop up when you find your soulmate, pretty cool though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: Who cares about the weird word scrawled across his neck, how is Shima going to fend off seven semi-hardcore thugs who decided to teach him a lesson?!





	Soulmates

||A/N: The soulmates idea came from another author...who got it from someone else.||

 

Shima was brushing his teeth one morning when he suddenly felt a burning in the back of his neck. "Ow!" Instinctually he slapped a hand to the painful spot, when he felt some raised bumps. Thinking it was probably a bug bite he glanced in the mirror and saw words on his skin! Literally, words! Like a tattoo, except he'd never gotten one, and they weren't there yesterday.

He started freaking out, scrambling up on the bathroom sink and turning his head at unusual angles to try and examine what exactly this was.

Finally, Shima got the right light and began reading. It was one single word, "strawberries".

What on earth?! He thought. But who could he ask? And how in the world do you explain something as weird as that? So he didn't try. Shima pulled on a rarely-worn turtleneck and headed off to True Cross Academy for his first day of Exorcism Cram Class. 

On his way there, he saw something he dreaded. A bunch of greasy haired thuggish looking guys stood on the corner of the street, smoking god-knows-what and glaring at the world like it owed them respect. Shima felt uneasy but brushed it off cause hey, God says don't judge. They were probably nice people who were taking a break from work. 

As he passed the group one of them grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, now, why you here? Ain't you know we own this street?" 

Shima cursed his bad luck for forgetting his staff at the apartment. "Uh, no, I didn't. I'm just on my way to school."

"School? Aw shit, Randy, we got ourselves a lil munchkin!" The tallest one smirked. 

The one with a busted lip stepped forward. "Yeah you right, Tokomoto, why don't we show him who's boss?" 

All six of them came at Shima punching and kicking. The pink haired boy had to jump and duck and use every ounce of training he'd acquired thus far to survive, and even then, he was getting the occasional lick to the shoulder or leg. 

Slowly they began to overpower him. That one called Randy laid a blow to his solar plexus that knocked his breath out. Off balance and struggling to breathe, Shima was getting more than he was giving and he didn't know just how far they were willing to go. 

Hell.. They might just try and kill him, right here on the street.

As he had that frightening thought, he thought saw a flash of purple mixed in with black and red. Then white streaked across his vision, two white streaks. The thugs quit hitting him. Just as quickly as the fight started it was finished. 

Shima looked up, wiping blood off his lip and saw a purple haired girl stroking two white wolves like they were pets. No, not dogs - literal wolves. 

"Did you sic your dogs on em?" He asked, saying 'dogs' just to be safe.

She frowned in disgust, a crease forming between her short eyebrows. "They're not dogs, they're wolves. And yes as a matter of fac-" She'd looked at him for the first time.

"Strawberries..." She said, seemingly awed.

That word! On my neck! It isn't showing, is it? The pink-haired boy thought. He gasped and felt the turtleneck to make sure it still covered the words. It did. Than what...?

"Huh?"

Blinking away the feeling, she explained, "Oh, it just - your hair. The color, it reminds me of strawberries."

"Well, that's stupid!" He sputtered out, unable to calm down after being scared like that.

She gasped. "W-what did you just say?!"

"I.. Said that's stupid..? Hey you're not gonna um, sic your dogs on me, are you?"

The purple headed girl took a good long look at the pinkhaired boy laying on the ground, then said, "Hell no!!!"

"Oh, good. I thought you were mad or so-" Shima's relief was interrupted by another outburst.

"No no no no no! This can't be happening! You?! Of all people??? Gah!"

Endless confusion must have showed across Shima's face cause she lifted up her sleeve. "See!"

On her arm... Was written words, exactly like his neck! Only hers said, "Well, that's stupid!"

"Hey I said that!"

"No duh, Sherlock!!! Haven't you ever heard of soulmates?"

"Uh, yeah, but- whoa whoa, hey now, I mean you're cute and all but-"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. The legend? Everyone's heard it. 'The words of thy soulmate shalt be written on thee.' Don't you see? Your words on my arm.." Trailing off.

He pulled down his collar and showed her the word on his neck. 

When Shima did that, both his word and her words flushed a deep red. "That proves it," she said, "when the soulmates find each other, the words glow."

They stared at each other, complete strangers to one another, yet suddenly bound together by a mythical legend. 

"Well! Gonna stand there, or can I have a hand up?" 

The girl rolled her eyes, holding out a hand. "A thank you would be nice, after all, I did just save your ass."

"Yeah.. Gee, thanks, uh..." He realised he didn't know her name.

"Izumo Kamiki." 

He smiled. "A name worthy of an angel. Shima, Renzou Shima. Nice to meet you, soulmate." 

"If you don't shut up, I will have my wolves attack you." Kamiki stuck her tongue out at him playfully and started walking off into the busy street. 

Boy, thought Shima as he ran after her, this is gonna be interesting.


End file.
